


I could just gobble him up!

by Thefallen1986



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Six months before Arthur moves into town, Illumanata decides too have some fun with Kiel.This is the bridge she says she crossed when talking about how much she wants Kiel :)
Relationships: Illuminata/Kiel
Kudos: 2





	I could just gobble him up!

Illuminata smirked she just saw Forte Leave town for the day, making her way too Forte and Keil’s house she saw Kiel about too leave “Oh Kiel?” she called “Want too pop over? Its time I made you a man”  
“Yeah sure” smiled the boy, Illuminata smirked, she was going too take him good and proper, bumping into Clorica, she yawned as she saw Kiel leave with Illuminata “Oh dear Forte won’t like this, I’ll tell her later” Clorica yawns “Well after my nap”

Locking up Carnations for the day, Illuminata led Kiel upstairs into her bed room “Well Kiel want me too make you a man”  
“Sure? What do I need too do?”  
Illuminata giggled “Strip naked” Kiel obeyed and was soon naked in front off Illuminata his small six inch cocking getting a slight erection due too his embarrassment, the elven woman smirking as she approached Kiel, pushing him on the bed she kissed his chest, Illuminata worked her magic on removing the rest off her clothing, her perky tits and clean pussy on display, Kiel just lapped it up, he had never seen anyone nude baring Forte when they shared baths.

Stroking his cock Illuminata smirked as she brought him too orgasm, with just a hand job, his cum leaking all over her hands “Aren’t you gonna suck my cock?” mumbled Kiel  
“Maybe next time sweetie, this great detective needs too make you a man, and that means intercourse, but first lets do some foreplay, suck my nipples”

Bounching on the bed she bent over and let Kiel suck on her nipples, the Elven woman lost in lust as the young boy inspite his inexperience was very good at nipple sucking.

Massaging his cock back into life Illuminata smirked “Ready too loose your virginity?” Kiel nodded as Illuminata slowly but surely lowered her tight elven pussy onto Kiel’s cock gasping as she took the last inches in, she was in paradise, she had a young lover and planned too use him good and proper.

As his cock went in and out off her pussy Kiel was panting as Illuminata smoothed his face in her breasts, showing the young man how lucky he was too get an elven goddess too fuck, she kept bouncing on Kiel making the boy pant as she edged him closer and closer too an orgasm, soon they both were gasping “Gonna cum Kiel? Want too cum in my Elven pussy?”  
Kiel grunted “YES!” soon he was cumming all inside her, panting her pussy white with his cum, his cum leaking all over her mattress.

Kiel looked spent as Illuminata stroked his face, nothing could spoil this for them, she pulled him close and kissed him duelling with his tongue and leaving hickies all down his neck, she did love the boy, but she knew Forte would never allow it.

After hearing from Clorica that Kiel was lead by Illuminata to the shop Forte smashed down the door off Carnations, stomping upstairs she saw Kiel in bed with Illuminata, both clearly have been fucking, furious Forte slapped Illuminata “Kiel? Go home” Kiel grabbed his trousers and ran, Forte readying her sword on Illuminata, the woman gulping as Forte went on the attack…

Hearing a bang, Bado looked out his door and saw a sight, a naked Illuminata being chased around town by Forte, young Forte screaming bloody murder wilding her broadsword one handed “Well you don’t see that everyday” laughed the blacksmith.

END


End file.
